Woosh ou kaboum ?
by Poldalle
Summary: Le Major J. Sheppard et le Docteur R. McKay disposent de 48 heures pour répondre à cette question et décider du sort de l’expédition Atlantis. GEN. Univers Alternatif. Suite fic Mascarade.


**Titre** : _Woosh ou kaboum ?_

**Auteur** : Poldalle

**L'histoire en bref** : le Major J. Sheppard et le Docteur R. McKay disposent de 48 heures pour répondre à cette question et décider du sort de l'expédition Atlantis. GEN. Univers Alternatif. Suite fic Mascarade.

**Genre et rating** : R - GEN (friendship). AU. Langage parfois « fleuri » vous êtes prévenus !

**Disclaimer** : SGA est la propriété de Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, et Gekko Productions. Cette histoire a été écrite par une fan pour des fans, dans le seul but de divertir.

_

* * *

_

Petite suite à la demande de l'adorable Alpheratz9. Enfin, pas vraiment une suite puisque nous sommes toujours sur Terre, au SG, 48 heures avant le départ pour Pégase qui correspond à l'épilogue de Mascarade.**

* * *

1 –** « Euh, bon, je vous pose ça là, hein, juste, euh, enfin ici quoi … Vous pourrez … il suffit de demander au … euh, au garde et il vous la donnera.» 

Sam regardait Bill Lee bégayer et s'empourprer. Le pauvre, pensa t-elle, même pas capable de la regarder en face ! Et dire qu'elle avait du travailler avec _ça_ pendant des années. Rien que de le voir se trémousser devant elle, la dégoûtait. Elle se cala sur son lit et sourit à son ex-collègue. « Merci Bill, c'est vraiment gentil à vous. » Il lui rendit son sourire. Evidemment : tous les hommes étaient les mêmes sur cette base, à reluquer les malheureux jupons égarés au SGC. Et dire que ça faisait bientôt dix ans qu'elle supportait ça …

Lee sortit laissant derrière lui plusieurs bouquins. Il faut dire que Sam s'ennuyait ferme dans sa charmante petite cellule. Par respect pour ce qu'ils avaient dixit 'vécus ensemble' au sein de SG1, O'Neill ne l'avait pas faite transférer immédiatement à Leavenworth. Par respect, mon cul oui ! Comme si aucun de ces hommes avaient jamais eu le moindre respect pour elle. Teal'c l'ignorait ou feignait l'indifférence, Daniel la prenait pour sa grande sœur (elle avait passé des heures à le laisser pleurer sur son épaule, après Hathor (un viol, tu parles, il avait du aimer ça oui, pour une fois qu'il tirait un coup !), après la mort de cette Sainte Nitouche de Sha're …) et bien sûr, il y avait le grand, l'irremplaçable Général O'Neill. Celui qui l'avait rejetée.

Sam se leva et se mit à faire le tour de la cellule. Bon sang, rien que de penser à cet abruti, elle se sentait bouillir. Il fallait qu'elle se calme. Surtout que sa première audition aurait bientôt lieu. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Plus qu'une dizaine d'heures avant l'arrivée du Général Dexter. Elle sourit à la caméra qui se trouvait près de la porte d'entrée et alla se rallonger sur le lit.

Oui, plus que quelques heures et ils verraient tous ce qu'il en coûte de ne pas prendre au sérieux le Colonel Samantha Carter.

* * *

Le coup de téléphone fit sursauter John qui essayait de se concentrer sur un rapport décrivant avec force détails et représentations graphiques, les conditions d'empaquetage des munitions (oui, oui, Mesdames et Messieurs, des petits dessins pour expliquer comment gagner de la place en rangeant les chargeurs) . Il décrocha avec un « _humouishepppard_ » plutôt distrait et releva la tête du rapport qu'il lisait lorsqu'il reconnut son interlocuteur. 

« Oh, salut Carson qu'est-ce que je peux fai-- ». John fronça les sourcils. « Comment ça, il ne veut pas --» Cette fois, il leva les yeux au ciel et poussa un soupir agacé. « Oui, oui, Carson je sais qu'il a besoin de --» Nouvelle interruption et nouveau soupir d'exaspération. « Ouais, je vois, mais pas d'inquiétude Doc', je sais exactement comment faire pour convaincre notre petit génie, laissez moi une petite heure, il faut que j'en touche deux mots à Radek … »

* * *

« Ah, Major, vous êtes là, j'ai besoin de vous. » Et sans même lever la tête de son PAD, le docteur Rodney McKay disparut dans le couloir. John sourit, repoussa sa chaise contre le mur, mit ses mains derrière sa tête et compta mentalement jusqu'à trois … 

Trois, deux …

Un soupir sonore se fit entendre.

... Un !

« Major, j'aimerais vraiment avoir comme vous le temps de faire mumuse mais nous partons pour une autre Galaxie dans moins d'une semaine, et j'ai encore des milliers de choses à régler ; je me demande d'ailleurs comment vous pensiez tous pouvoir partir comme ça, certaines interfaces n'ont même pas été vérifiées et --»

« Mot magique McKay, » chantonna John.

Cette fois McKay leva les yeux vers John, sourcils froncés en un arc qui disait clairement « mais de quoi est-ce que parle cet idiot ? ».

John se leva, fit le tour de son bureau et s'appuya contre celui-ci, bras croisés sur la poitrine. « Allons McKay, ne me dites pas qu'un génie comme vous n'a jamais entendu parler du 'mot magique' que n'importe quel gamin de 5 ans connaît. »

Avant que McKay ait pu répondre quoi que ce soit, le Sergent Harriman entra dans le bureau. Il salua les deux hommes et déposa une liasse de documents (et merde, encore de la paperasse pensa John) sur le bureau. John le héla juste avant qu'il ne sorte. « Sergent, si je vous dit 'mot magique' vous me dites … ?»

Walter salua son supérieur et répondit. « 'S'il vous plaît monsieur', ce sera tout monsieur ? »

Le sourire de John s'élargit. « Oui, merci Sergent. » Et Harriman sortit du bureau.

« Vous voyez McKay » dit John en reprenant sa place derrière son bureau (et en jetant un air mauvais aux nouveaux dossiers qui s'y trouvaient), « même un pauvre Sergent de l'USAF connaît le mot magique.»

« Ha, Ha, Ha, quel sens de l'humour vous avez Major, vraiment, vous avez raté votre vocation : une carrière à Las Vegas comme comique. » Et avec ça, il reprit la lecture de son PAD et lança par-dessus son épaule, en quittant le bureau. « Je vous attends dans mon labo dans 5 mn. »

John soupira. Ce type était un véritable petit tyran domestique. Certains scientifiques pensaient même qu'ils auraient du tenter leur chance avec Carter plutôt qu'avec McKay.

* * *

John entra dans le labo en sifflotant. Il claqua dans ses mains en claironnant. « Bien, alors qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je touche ? » Il ne put s'empêcher de faire un petit clin d'œil à Miko qui bien entendu devint rouge jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux. 

« Major, arrêtez donc de perturber mon équipe et rendez vous donc utile. Tenez, activez moi ça. » Et McKay lui planta un objet noir et de forme oblongue ressemblant fortement à une matraque (ou à autre chose si vous aviez l'esprit mal tourné et surtout si vous vous preniez pour Rocco Sifredi).

« Huhu, McKay, pas question. Avant de réaliser un petit miracle pour le bien de la science et de l'humanité toute entière (c'était en effet le refrain que lui sortait invariablement McKay lorsqu'il demandait à John de 'l'aider' doux euphémisme pour 'esclavage'), je veux savoir à quoi j'ai affaire. Alors ? »

« Alors quoi ? » soupira McKay sur un ton impatient. « Si je savais ce que c'est je ne vous demanderais pas de l'activer Major. »

John fixait l'objet d'un œil circonspect. « Allez Rodney, je suis sûr que vous devez avoir une petite idée des fonctions de cette matraque. »

« Une matraque ? Pourquoi est-ce que je ne suis pas surpris par cette appellation venant de vous, » répliqua McKay.

« Hey, ça ressemble à une matraque ou alors à une aubergine surdéveloppée … allez Mckay, si je ne sais pas ce que c'est comment voulez vous que je l'appelle votre joujou ! »

McKay grogna et récupéra l'objet en question. « Ceci, Major est … est … Ok, j'ignore complètement ce que c'est mais c'est certainement quelque chose d'essentiel pour … Hey, où est-ce que vous allez comme ça ? »

John avait reposé l'aubergine sur la table et s'apprêtait à sortir du labo. « McKay, ce qui est 'essentiel' pour le moment, c'est l'organisation logistique de notre petit voyage qui, comme vous nous l'avez si gentiment rappelé, disons, un bon milliard de fois, risque fort d'être un aller simple, vous connaissez l'expression scouts 'toujours prêts', et bien c'est ce que nous devons être, prêts, méga prêts même et là, je perds mon temps avec … » Il désigna l'artefact de la main « … des trucs en forme de légume dont personne ne connaît la fonction. »

McKay croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. « Oooh, vraiment, je croyais que vous autres O Grands et Illustres membres de l'armée américaine, vous perdiez plutôt votre temps en réunions et en débriefings … »

Ouch, là, McKay marquait un point. John se tourna vers l'irritant canadien et copia sa pose. « OKay, je vous propose un deal. »

McKay fronça les sourcils. « Euh, quel genre de deal ? » répondit-il d'un air méfiant.

Le sourire de John s'élargit (ce qui ne fit rien pour rassurer McKay sur la nature du deal en question). « Je vous _tripote_ votre … » nouveau clin d'œil à Miko désormais plus rouge que le drapeau japonais, « … aubergine et vous m'accordez, disons, deux heures de votre temps. »

McKay fit une petite moue et John pouvait voir tourner, à la vitesse d'une centrifugeuse, les rouages du cerveau du scientifique, cherchant sans doute à savoir de quoi il retournait. « _Roooooodney_, une aubergine en état de marche contre 120 petites minutes … Hey, avec un peu de chance, c'est un engin explosif, ou--"

« Bah voyons, un engin explosif, comme si tout ce qui touchait au domaine technologique se réduisait à une potentielle utilisation militaire ! »

John prit un air faussement étonné. « Ah bon, parce que ce n'est pas le cas ? »

« Major, sachez que--"

John le coupa. « McKay, je n'ai pas que ça à faire, comme vous le dites, des dizaines de réunions m'attendent, ce qui signifie bien entendu des dizaines de rapports à lire avant de m'y rendre, alors il vous reste cinq minutes pour décider si oui ou non vous voulez savoir ce que _fait_ notre petit aubergine intergalactique ici présente … » John secouait la dite aubergine et regardait McKay, un petit air constipé sur le visage, suivre des yeux les mouvements de l'objet. Il n'y en avait plus pour très longtemps avant qu'il ne craque et --

« D'ACCORD ! Je vais le faire et puis donnez moi donc ça, vous risquez de le casser avant qu'on sache à quoi cela sert ! » McKay arracha littéralement l'objet des mains de John.

Tada !

« Cool, suivez moi. »

« Vous suivre ? Vous suivre où ? »

« Huhu, vous me donnez mes 120 minutes et je vous active votre joujou, c'est ça le deal. »

McKay prit un air renfrogné. « Et si on inversait les choses, hein, vous m'activez l'auber--je veux dire cet _artéfact_ et après, je vous suis ? »

« Oh non McKay, je vous connais vous autres scientifiques, des petits vicieux sans parole, vous oubliez que j'ai vu vos petits amis à l'œuvre, des rois du complots et de la magouille, et comme vous êtes un génie, ça doit être pire, je ne veux prendre aucun risque que vous m'embobiniez : pas question, c'est ça ou rien. »

McKay émit un grognement de mécontentement et lança un regard désolé à l'objet dans ses mains comme s'il s'excusait de devoir en arriver là. Il poussa un long soupir et capitula. « Ok, je vous suis. »

* * *

« Euh, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici au juste ? » demanda Rodney qui regardait tout autour de lui. 

John lui sourit et s'installa sur le lit des quartiers VIP de la base dans lequel il avait traîné McKay. « Venez par ici McKay. » Il ôta le dessus de lit, tapota les oreillers, puis repoussa draps et couvertures. Lorsqu'il leva les yeux vers McKay celui-ci serrait toujours l'artéfact dans ses bras comme s'il s'agissait d'un nourrisson et fixait le lit, les yeux écarquillés. John soupira. « Voilà le deal McKay, vous vous reposez ici pendant deux petites heures puis je viens vous cherchez et je me plie à votre petite torture de 'touche à tout'. »

« Dormir ? Dormir !? Mais qui vous a … » Et John vit la lumière se faire dans les yeux de McKay. « C'est encore un coup de … de ce satané mangeur de panse de brebis farcie ! » postillonna McKay, vert de rage.

« McKay, vous vous remettez de longs mois de mauvais traitements et vous avez besoin de repos. Carson m'a dit que vous vous étiez _évanouis_ en plein labo, hier soir … ou plutôt devrais-je dire ce _matin _puisqu'il était près de 3 heures lorsque c'est arrivé. »

« C'est ridicule, je ne vais pas faire une sieste comme … comme un vulgaire gamin ! Et pour votre information, je ne me suis pas évanouis, j'ai juste euh, eu une petite syncope due à mon hypoglycémie, oui, c'est ça, une légère syncope vraiment rien de -- Hey, rendez moi ça ! »

John leva les bras empêchant le scientifique de récupérer l'artéfact qu'il venait de lui subtiliser. « NONDEDIEU McKay ! Si vous ne voulez pas être traité comme un enfant cessez donc de vous comportez comme tel. Vous êtes le chef scientifique de l'expédition la plus importante que l'Humanité ait jamais montée, ce poste exige quelqu'un en pleine possession de ses moyens et --» John vit McKay pâlir et baisser la tête. « Oui McKay, je crois fermement que Carson est à deux doigts de recommander que vous restiez sur Terre, alors vous allez me faire le plaisir de suivre ses instructions et de vous reposer jusqu'à notre départ. Franchement, vous êtes d'un égoïsme, comment je vais faire avec mon équipe sans vous, hein … »

McKay releva les yeux. « Votre équipe ? »

« _Helloooo_ McKay, nouvelle galaxie à explorer, nouvelles équipes d'explorations. Le Lieutenant Ford est partant et je pensais à vous pour l'aspect scientifique, mais --»

« Moi, dans une équipe active, vous voulez dire, sur le terrain ? »

« McKay, c'est généralement ce que veut dire 'équipe active' vous savez. Pourquoi, vous pensiez me refiler Kavanaugh ? »

Les deux hommes firent mine de frissonner et John fut heureux de voir Mckay se détendre un peu. « McKay, je suis sérieux avec cette proposition et Carson aussi avec ses menaces. »

McKay poussa un soupir et vint rejoindre John près du lit. Il jeta un regard mauvais aux draps comme s'ils étaient responsable de cette terrible punition et finit par s'asseoir. « Et bah voilà ! » s'exclama John. « Allez McKay, on s'allonge, on ferme ses jolis yeux et on dort. »

McKay fixait obstinément le plafond. « C'est ridicule, parfaitement ridicule, j'ai encore du travail et --» Il fit mine de se relever comme s'il avait changé d'avis mais John posa sa main sur sa poitrine et l'obligea à se rallonger. « Mckay, dodo ! »

« Mais je n'ai aucune envie de dormir ! » gémit McKay.

« Et bien essayez quand même, je ne sais pas moi, comptez les moutons ou … » John avisa l'artéfact désormais posé sur la table de chevet. « Ou alors les aubergines aux pouvoirs mystérieux. »

« Ha Ha, très drôle, ça ne marchera jamais, mon cerveau ne se laissera jamais berné par un mécanisme aussi stupide.»

* * *

Dix minutes plus tard, Rodney dormait comme un bébé, bavant sur l'oreiller, ses ronflements n'ayant rien à envier aux rotators d'un Black Hawk. John sourit : mission accomplie.

**A suivre …**

**Yep, jusque là tout va bien mais bien entendu cela ne va pas durer, niark, niark, niark ! Faut pas m'en vouloir, l'idée est d'Alpheratz !**


End file.
